Time can only tell
by AlexCabotAndCaseyNovak4Ever
Summary: It's a story about two lawyers who fall in love and two detectives who fall in love.
1. The Drunken Truth

**Authors note I need a name for my book**

 **And please be nice this is my first one so here goes nothing it's a Casey and Alex story maybe some Olivia and Rollins.**

Casey came home that day from a long and stressful court she needed to refresh so she called up some of her freinds, "hey Alex do you want to go out tonight,"

Alex replied, " yea sure stans bar, twenty minutes."

"Oh call Rollins and Olivia tell them to come also," Casey asked her to do.

Of course Alex did what Casey said but she was sad about it she doesn't remember how long she loved Casey but she hoped this was a her and Casey only night .

 **ACACACTwenty minutes laterACACAC**

Alex walked into the bar and saw Casey and Rollins sitting in the far left corner booth so she went and sat next to Casey and said to Casey, " hey long time no see."

"Silly I saw you earlier at the office like an hour ago." Casey said and playfully punched Alex's arm but when Alex gave her a glare she gave Alex a little side hug and Alex's face went bright red. And this was not going unnoticed by Rollins and just at that minute Olivia walked in.

Olivia cleared her throat and said, " close friends aren't we now."

Alex and Casey's faces went bright red and they scooched away from each other and Casey said "N-no we a-are just fr-friends. And what about you and Amanda you two have been spending a lot of time out of work together."

Amanda and Olivia looked at each other and nodded at each other then kissed.

Alex and Casey just looked at each other with their mouths wide open. When Amanda and Olivia finally stop kissing they then look at Alex and Casey and Olivia takes Amanda's hand in hers and says, " that's why we spend so much time after work together. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh so cute, so adorable," Casey squealed and hugged Alex but after Alex gave her a strange look she backed away and said," sorry I'm just so happy." And blushed.

Alex blushed and did a little laugh and said," it's ok I'm happy too." And she hugged Casey back.

Amanda looked at Olivia and said," I think we need to get going just in case we get called in we won't be drunk." Olivia nodded and they left. Alex and Casey looked at each other then sat down across from each other.

The silence was broken by Alex clearing her throat and saying," I like you."

"Wh-what did you say." Casey stammered.

"I said I like you,but if you don't like me like that that's okay" Alex repeated.

Casey didn't answer but instead she stood and went over to her side and kissed her then said, " I do like you Alex now let's go back to my place because your to drunk to be by yourself okay please,"

Alex looked at her and nodded and they made there way to caseys apartment. When they got in Alex walked up to Casey and kissed her passionately, moaning when Casey gave her entrance to stick her tongue into caseys mouth and she moaned when she felt Casey slip her tongue into Alex's mouth. They found there way into casey's bedroom but when Alex fell on to the bed they stopped and Alex just looked at casey with a questioning look. Alex said, "what is it?"

Casey replied," nothing I like you, I really like you but let's take this slowly, please."

Alex sat up and patted the bed next to her and Casey sat down and put her head on Alex's shoulder and Alex put her arm around Casey and said,"Casey I really like you too so we can go as slow as you want, okay."

"Okay but can you still stay please, I don't want to be alone this case about the kid who got kidnapped and killed really got to me, so please stay." Casey asked.

"I will stay as long as you need me now let's get some sleep."Alex said and they moved so they where lying under the covers. Alex was lying on her back and Casey had her head on Alex chest while Alex rubbed circles on caseys back. And they fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Sorry it's so short it's my first one and cliffhanger! Please review 3**


	2. The Big Step

**Authors note/ Hey its me. My name is Jade M. I'm 16 and go to Putnam high school. I'm a freshman. And my favorite show is law and order SVU. So how about we finally start chapter 2.**

 **The next morning**

Alex woke up but couldn't move so she opened her eyes and saw Casey lying on her and she smiled and squeezed Casey.

" ow why are you squeezing me," Casey yelled.

"Sorry I'm just happy I forgot I slept her but know I'm really happy I remember why I like you Casey Novak," Alex said then pulled Casey up and gave her a passionate kiss and smiled when she felt Casey run her tongue along her lips asking for entrance Alex happily gave her entrance and even slid her own tongue into caseys mouth.

"Do you know how hard it was to sleep next to you without touching you," Alex said once they broke to breathe.

Casey stared at her with lust filled eyes, "then touch me Alex"

 **I am not done with chapter 2 an update will be coming and review I can do I chapter a day but they are going to be short or I can do longer ones please let me know**

 **And a huge thank you to:** mcbrideallstar2, piakat04 and bencab25


	3. I'm back

**I'm back**

 **Hey guys I'm going to try to write some. I'm sorry I was gone my friend died I became depressed and suicidal I went to the hospital got diagnosed with clinical depression I'm getting better I wasn't allowed my phone there but I did write some chapter in my notebook.**

 **-JJ Montpelier.**


End file.
